Crush on You
by Strangershadow
Summary: Meet Ginny's best friend- Kiara, who has a crush on fifth year William Carter. He's hopelessy flirty; someone who can't stick to one girl but Ginny's convinced that Kiara's the one for him, and will stop at nothing to get them together. OC/OC,Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is for my friend- Saphira Fantasia ****who wanted something like it so I hope she is reading :)****

**Okay, so this is mainly OC/OC with a little bit of Harry/Ginny, so I wouldn't how many people will like it. It's just a side story that doesn't have any Voldemort in it :/**

**The changes are that Harry is in his fifth year and dating Ginny. And that he got his scar because of a car accident that killed his parents. He lives with his godfather Sirius Black during holidays.**

**Introductions of the two main characters-**

** Kiara Thompson – A yound talented Gryffindor witch (she's muggle-born) with long black hair and dark starry eyes. She is good in Quidditch as the Beater but is not in the team and is kind of smart- better than most of her fellow fourth-years. Kiara and Ginny are best friends.**

**William Carter- Fifth year at Hogwarts and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team- he's their goalkeeper. He's flirtatious, handsome with twinkling brown eyes and dark brown hair. He hates Harry.**

**Well, enjoy, hopefully-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've got a crush on you<em>**

A loud wolf-whistle sounded in the corridors of Hogwarts and Kiara continued to walk, avoiding the boys as she rolled her eyes. Kiara was very pretty, making her the subject of many boys' attentions, but she never seemed to be interested in any of them.

Ginny giggled beside her, and nudged her softly "You're quite popular, girl."

Kiara grinned "Hell can freeze over before any of these guys get anything from me." She said idly as they walked to their Charms class together. It was their last lesson and then they'd be free for the rest of the weekend. Kiara looked forward to curling up in the armchair in the Gryffindor common room, hopefully without any boys trying to flirt with her or anyone coming to her to help with the homework.

"Get off, William!" came Ron's irritated voice from behind Kiara and Ginny.

The two turned to see Harry and Ron glaring at the most popular boy of the fifth year- William Carter as he grinned with an aloof aura and walked beside them.

"Harry, give it a rest" Ginny said, rolling her eyes and making her way to him. Kiara sent William a careful glance.

She couldn't help but smile at the way William laughed and continuously teased Harry. Ginny was right now consoling Harry and getting real close to him. Ron, who was frowning next to them finally gave them a scowl and walked faster to avoid watching Harry and Ginny talk softly and laugh- acting all sweet.

Kiara didn't even know why she wanted William to notice her- he was just a big flirt who couldn't be in a relationship for more than two weeks. Somehow she hated him and yet deep down liked the way he was so blunt and honest about his personality.

She smiled up at him, walking next to Ginny and Harry, who were talking sweet nonsense on whispers.

William finally saw Kiara and smiled genuinely "Hey, you are….?"

Kiara was disappointed. Everyone at Hogwarts- well, almost everyone- knew who she was because of her looks, brains and talents in singing. And of course- she had a reputation of challenging boys who tried to mess with her. That only increased her popularity.

"I'm Kiara Thompson" she smiled at William.

"Oh. I've heard of you. You gave a guy a concussion at the Three Broomsticks because he wouldn't stop ogling you.." William gave her a rather impressed look.

She grinned "Uh..yeah"

William didn't notice Ginny and Harry's whispers, and instead looked at Kiara. She was really pretty, with a fair complexion and dark hair running down her back till her elbows in smooth straight strands. And she smelled like heaven. Kiara smiled knowingly as she felt him gaze at her with interest.

She stopped in front of the Charms classroom "Well…ahem..Ginny, we're here."

"Oh- bye harry!" Ginny smiled at Harry, giving him a quick kiss and going off into the classroom.

Harry went red. William snorted with laughter "Baby Potter went red as a tomato because of a quick kiiiiiiiisssssss!" he laughed.

Harry glared at William "shut up or I'll hex you!"

William pulled out his wand "Oh yeah, try me!"

"Hey, quit it!" Kiara said

Harry went off, giving William a last sour look.

William turned to look at Kiara "Uh…Well, I'll see you then?"

She looked at his eager eyes and smiled "Yeah, okay."

"Definitely" he said with a big grin and waved at her lazily.

She smirked and went inside the classroom when she heard him whistle at a girl. A frown took place on her face as she looked back to see William checking out a random girl who winked at him. Kiara's expression darkened. Maybe William was just another popular thick-headed idiot.

* * *

><p>Ginny settled down next to Harry, who was reading the Daily Prophet. It was early Sunday morning in the Gryffindor common room and almost everyone was down for breakfast, except for Ron and Hermione and Harry.<p>

"Morning" Ginny said, quickly kissing him and taking the newspaper form his hands.

"Where's Kiara?" Ron asked, frowning. Hermione sent him a sharp look- it was kind of evident that Ron had a small crush on Kiara, and that didn't quite go well with Hermione.

"She's down for breakfast already. She said she was hungry" Ginny answered.

"Oh"

Ginny looked at Harry with a knowing look in her eyes, and as is she expected him to ask her something.

Harry backed off "What?"

"Harry, you can be so dense!" she cried.

"Well, what?" he asked defensively. Ginny had a fierce look in her eyes, and that usually meant not good.

"Kiara! She likes William! We should help her!"

"Why?" Ron asked with an irritated look "She can sort out her own stuff. And Carter? What does she see in stupid Bad boy?"

"Shut up, Ron" Ginny shot at him and scowling even further, Ron took Hermione by the hand and took her out of the room with him down the stairs.

"Well, Ron's right." Harry said, shrugging "Kiara can sort out her own things, Ginny"

Ginny sent a glare "Kiara is really smart and cool, but when it comes to the boy she likes, she needs help- you bet she does."

Of course, the real reason Ginny wanted to help Kiara was because Kiara had helped Ginny in getting Harry to notice her, and Ginny felt she owed Kiara.

"She only went down to breakfast because William asked her if she wanted him to!" Ginny said.

"I really don't think we can do much." Harry said hesitantly, eyeing his girlfriend. Ginny could be really stubborn sometimes- and she had a very staunch look in her eyes- a look that could not be shaken away. Harry knew she was not going to give up.

"Oh we can do a lot." Ginny said, eyes glinting "I don't care what I'll have to do to get them together, but Harry, we will do it."

Harry sighed.

Yes, she had said a 'we'

So now he had to play matchmaker for his girlfriend's best friend and the guy he so much hated, after Draco Malfoy. Kiara and William.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it. Pretty simple, I'm not gonna go more than 6 or 7 chapters- it's just a side story- small, light and kind of a romance.**

**Reviews would always be great :)**

**Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_2- Quidditch spectators_**

"Hey, Kiara!" came William's enthusiastic voice as the said girl made her way towards the Gryffindor tables. She looked at his dark brown eyes, that twinkled all the time, then looked away. He was such a jerk. How she hated him- why did she have to like him so much?

She smiled at him nevertheless "Hello" and walked past him quickly, not caring whether he'd be offended or not. William watched her pass, frowning, her hair swishing softly past her and he caught the slight scent of lily of the valley as she passed him by.

Just then, Cho Chang caught his eye and he forgot about Kiara, looking at Cho's slim figure and pretty face.

Cho smiled at him from the Ravenclaw table and William winkedat her.

"Man, I hate girls" Dean muttered in front of him.

"What's up?" William asked, taking a spoonful of cerel.

"Ginny Weasley." Dean said "She's dating Potter. We were dating just two weeks ago, man! I don't know what went wrong!"

William rolled his eyes and chewed "Harry Potter, that scarred bloke. Ginny's hot though. I'd be so into her if not for nosey Potter. What does she see in him?"

Dean scowled "Harry's not that bad. He helps me with Defence at the Dark Arts all the time."

William didn't say anything. He was too busy looking over at where Kiara sat, reading the Daily Prophet, totally engrossed in the newspaper. He looked at the way her dark strands kept on sliding down her pretty face and how she tucked them behind her ear.

He found himself smiling, then looked away quickly as Kiara looked up. He concentrated on Lavender Brown. Lavender was really irritating, with her love for every fluffy pink thing she set her eyes on, but she was sort of cute. And anyway, she was the only girl William hadn't gone out with in the fifth year.

He winked at her, then looked back at Kiara who was glaring at him and returned to her newspaper stubbornly.

He didn't even know what he'd done wrong.

Oh, well, who cares?

* * *

><p>Hermione scowled at Harry "Harry, I really think you should concentrate on your grades. You got a P in Potions!"<p>

"It's Snape we're talking about, Hermione. He's not a fair teacher- I don't know what Dumbledore sees in him." Ron said, laying back and sinking into the chair in the common room next to her. "Drop it."

"No, Ron, I will not drop it!" she said fiercely "Do you have any idea that we'll be having our O.W.L's this year?"

Harry and Ron both groaned darkly. They had already been told off by the teachers about the exams approaching, and noe Hermione was telling them off.

Harry stood up "Sorry, but I have to go for Quidditch practisse. Enjoy yourself." He added sarcastically as Ron and Hermione began to fight.

Those lovebirds.

He enterred the Quidditch pitch, Firebolt in his hand. He scowled, he would have to bear William again. There wasn't much he could do, since William was the captain, which worsened it.

Harry met with Ginny in the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Kiara sitting there in the spectator seats, humming a song to herself and eyes trailing off to look at William, who was practicing goalkeeping with Angelina high up in the sky.

He was laughing on his broomstick, and he didn't even care to hide the fact that he was flirting as Kiara sat there, disgusted by him, and at the same time, wishing she'd taken the post of Beater and been on the team with him.

Kiara was surprisingly strong for a fourth-year and she had defeated George in the tryouts as the second Beater for the team- but the practice sessions clashed with the timings of some survey she had been doing with Professor Flitwick, and she had been forced to give up the post to George.

Now Kiara watched William, longing to be there instead of Angelina. Fury shot through her as she saw William flirt endlessly with Angelina and she felt outrageously betrayed that he would look at some other girl apart from her- so much so that she stood up and was about to make her way out of the ground when Ginny called out to her "Kiara!"

Kiara put up a quick smile on her face as Ginny and Harry made their way towards her.

"I saw you for the Beater tryouts earlier this month" Harry said, scratching his head "You should've taken up the post-"

Ginny glared at him, then smiled at Kiara, who was looking at the two with suspicious eyes.

"Anyway, Kia, why don't you watch us practice?" Ginny asked "It'll be fun."

Kiara nodded "Sure" she said bitterly

The next half-hour Kiara spent looking at Harry follow the snitch, wander sround the grounds. Ginny was passing the Quaffle to Katie, who passed it to Alicia- while Fred and George were aiming for each other, failing every time except for once when George hit the Bludger right on Fred's head.

William looked down at Kiara as he practiced goalkeeping with Angelina. Kiara sat on the spectator grounds, her dark hair swaying gently in the breeze and black eyes looking up at him in bitter interest.

He was momentarily disarmed, as he stared at that face- pretty and perfect and those dark strands of hair swaying gently to the breeze..her starry eyes reflecting the sky even from so far- he could see them perfectly-

"That's four goals in a row! Where is your mind, William?" cried Angelina's voice, and he looked away, jerking his head. He stared curiously at Kiara below.

What the heck had he found interesting in her?


	3. Chapter 3

**_3 – Confrontations_**

"Let's hit the showers!" William declared. After 45 minutes of Quidditch practice , the team made their way to the showers, sweating and panting.

Ginny and Harry came up to Kiara, who stood up, her hair flying gently in the breeze. She could see William walking behind them, but decided to ignore him. She felt angry and repulsed, and sad and hurt at the same time. Although the fact that he wasn't walking with Angelina, and actually looking in Kiara's direction with a big smile did rise her spirits somehow.

It was nighttime now, and everyone was famished, hurrying up to the great hall to get fresh and come down for dinner.

"That was good. Your flying, I mean" Kiara smiled at Ginny and Harry.

Ginny grinned knowingly, grabbed Harry's arm, and dragging him away, yelled back at Kiara "Have a good time with William!" she winked and disappeared.

"Uh…."Kiara turned to see William alongside her and cursed under her breath, then smiled at him "Hey-! You were a-erm…nice goalkeeper" she said, knowing full well that he had only saved two goals out of 15. For some strange reason, he'd been too busy looking down at Kiara every five seconds or so, much to her pleasure and irritation.

"Oh yeah, mock me." William said, ruffling up his dark hair and rolling his eyes.

There was silence for a while as they walked towards the brightly lit castle of Hogwarts.

You're in the same year as Ginny, right?" he confirmed.

She nodded.

"Yeah, 'coz I didn't notice you at all in any of the Fifth year classes."

"That must be pretty hard to admit, since you seem to know every girl." she shot at him sourly.

He gave her an aloof grin "Why be stuck with one? There are plenty of fish in the sea." He said, stretching out, moving closer to Kiara. Her flowery scent was fresh and welcoming after the practice.

"You disgust me" Kiara said and stalked off, hurt. It was really funny how much she hated him for being the way he was, and still managed to be hurt when realizing everytime that he didn't like her.

That guy was just unbelievably infuriating.

William watched Kiara go, frowning a little and irritated. He'd liked walking with her.

"Hello, William!" piped up Cho Chang, coming over to him with a big smile, her dark raven hair flying behind her.

William smiled "Hey, Cho"

Cho looked away, flushing "Uh…William…I was just thinking, you know…if you want to give our relationship another- another shot? It'd be lovely to…if you give me another chance…"

William and Cho had dated exactly for 3 days before he broke-off with her. She was constanly whining about things and crying at the smallest matters. Yeah, well, that didn't stop him from flirting endlessly with her. That girl was just too pretty.

However as she asked him this, William found himself looking at where Kiara had left him alone and walked away herself angrily.

He looked back at Cho "Sorry- I'm not- I'm not interested anymore." He said distractedly and walked away himself.

.He wished Kiara was there to see him say that, so that she would know- so she would believe that he wasn't so much of a complete jerk she thought he was.

Cho watched William go, her vision blurring and tears threatening to fall.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Ginny, Kiara!" came Luna Lovegood, sitting down next to the two best friends in their History of Magic class. Professor Binns walked on through the blackboard as usual and started to rant about some boring lecture on the Council of Warlocks of 1954.<p>

Kiara felt her head droop when Luna leaned and whispered to her and Ginny "Cho Chang was crying in the girl's bathrooms."

Kiara raised her eyebrows and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear "What happened?"

"William Carter." Luna said quietly "Chang wanted to get together with him again, but William rejected her. I thought it was Monaing Myrtle in there until Chang came out with those puffy red eyes.."Luna made a pitying sound "Poor thing…"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said nothing except "Well, she just needs an excuse to cry, really-"

Kiara looked down at her parchment, frowning. She felt a deep hatred growing towards Cho for advancing on William. He didn't want to be with her, so why did Cho have to keep on pestering him? Although it did surprise Kiara to hear this news.

William had always seemed so interested in every girl. The fact that he had refused to go out with one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts was a surprise indeed. Kiara bowed her head even lower as she copied down the facts Proffesor Binns was lecturing about.

Ginny caught the look on her best friends' face and decided on what she had to do.

Of course, to set up a date between Kiara and William, she would need Harry's help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just for the fun of it. Maybe I should try writing a serious HP fic…hmmm….**

**Nah ;).**

**This was for Saphira Fantasia, so hope you liked it, my friend. **

**Please review_._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**4- Yours Fakefully**_

Harry studied the stern expression on his girlfriend's face incredulously.

"Are you _serious_?" he asked

"Of course I'm serious, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she glared at him through the low-lit fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Kiara sat in the corner, laughing with William and talking animatedly. Harry eyed them, then looked back at Ginny, who was glowering.

"William's a complete prat, Ginny. He's just gonna go out with her for a week and then dump her."

Ginny glared "He might be, but I noticed the way he looks at her. He's definitely interested, and she likes him too."

"She's a female- that's all he really needs to be interested in her! _He_- is a two-timing bastard and _she_- is your best friend!"

Ginny shrugged "Then she will see that for herself and hopefully get over him."

Harry nodded earnestly "Yeah!"

"Which is _exactly_ why we should set up a date for them!"

Harry's eyes bulged. Okay, so he loved Ginny, but he didn't have any interest butting into what was clearly none of his business.

"_No_-! This is exactly why we _shouldn't_ interfere!" he said, astounded.

"Oh come on, just look at them and tell me with a straight face that they don't look cute together!" Ginny grabbed Harry's face and turned it to face where Kiara and William were in the Common Room.

Kiara was sitting in one of the armchairs while William leaned over it, stylishly brushing his dark hair from his eyes as he told her something softly. She laughed at what he said and replied something softly. They seemed to be friends, even when Kiara mostly looked like she was annoyed by William.

Harry frowned "What does she even see in that idiot?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she let him go and sat back "They're both idiots. Now, _how_ to set up a date for them?" she pondered, thoughtfully as Harry turned to look at her.

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh, psssh. Harry, she's my best friend. She was the one who helped me to be myself around you! She's the reason I'm with you today." Ginny said, her shoulders sagging as her eyes softened "I mean, after that, I owe her big time, don't you think?'

Harry looked back over at Kiara. Knowing this little piece of information made him feel more thankful towards the raven-haired girl, and he sighed.

"Fine, but he's an arse, you know that, right?" he replied, eyeing Ginny as she sat up, eyes gleaming in delight.

"Of course I know that! And I'm going to make his life very painful if he ever hurts her, you can have my word for it." Ginny said, rubbing her hands together "Now, back to the situation at hand. How to set their date up? Something that leaves them all alone with each other?"

Harry's brow furrowed "You know I'm crap at this, right?"

Ginny waved at him indifferently "Oh, don't you worry. I have a rough plan in my mind. All I need you for is the execution. There is just _one_ thing..."

"Okay..." Harry shrugged "What?"

Ginny grinned "Kiara doesn't know what your handwriting looks like, does she?"

* * *

><p>Kiara made her way to the Girl's dorms, yawning to herself as a carefree, aloof grin set itself on her face. She'd spent an hour laughing and joking around with William, and he had not once mentioned girls, or looked at them, or even acknowledged anyone except for her.<p>

She sighed, smiling like an idiot, as she replayed back to her comfortable position in the armchair, sinking into the cushion, the warmth of the fire seeping through her skin, with William- tall, muscular, sinfully handsome William- smiling down at her, close enough that she could breathe in his scent and get drunk in it, but not enough to make her blush.

No, she hadn't blush even once- she wasn't someone who would do that and let her emotions show so obviously. Whenever Kiara had felt the heat rush up her cheeks, she had shamelessly thought of Cho Chang's crying, soppy face, and her blush had turned to a grin of satisfaction.

"Hey, Kia!" cried someone behind her, waking her up from her daydream, and Kiara turned to find a grinning Ginny making her way to her "William told me to give you this."

Kiara looked on in confusion as Ginny handed her a piece of paper, winking at her. Kiara stared down at it in her hands and her heart clenched. What could it...?

She unfolded it.

_Kiara,_

_Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch. Tomorrow. 6 o' clock. I want to see your Beater skills._

_-William_

Kiara stared at it, eyes widening. Her eyes scanned the note once again before she looked up to stare at Ginny. The handwriting was definitely not Ginny's.

"You're kidding me." She said, awe-struck to which Ginny laughed.

"Nope, I'm not."

Kiara clenched the paper tightly in her fists "I- I don't believe this! Ginny, this can't be real!"

"Oh come on" Ginny rolled her eyes "It's just a Quidditch practise session. He's not asking you out. Yet." Ginny added, smirking.

* * *

><p>"Oi! William!" Harry cried, stumbling onto his feet as he jogged to catch up with the Gryffindor before he could disappear out of the portrait.<p>

William turned around, his face darkening and lips forming a scowl when he realized it was Harry who had called him "What do you want, Potter? I have a detention to get to."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, I-"

"What do you mean you're sure?" William frowned "You think you're the only one reserved to cause trouble? The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Get-a-Hint-and-Bugger-Off?

Harry gritted his teeth as he stood there, making sure he wasn't too close to William, otherwise he might punch him. He was so paying Ginny for this. He was snogging the hell out of her til she was ditsy and confused from exhaustion and excitement, and then he was going to leave her to herself for the rest of the night, refusing to touch her. Oh, she was going to pay like hell for this...

"Kiara asked me to give this to you." He spat, crumbling the parchment in his hands and throwing it near William's feet.

"Hey- what the hell!" William bent and caught the paper before it hit the floor, courtesy of his Quidditch reflexes. He glared up at Harry "What the hell's your pro- wait. Did you say Kiara sent this?"

The expression on William's face had changed so fast it was almost comical. Now he looked like a lost, desperate puppy as he stared at Harry in incredulity.

Harry smirked "Yeah, it's from her. She told you to read it, if you know how to."

William didn't even bother to comment as he unfolded the paper with a heated fervor, not even looking at Harry, who was now closely watching him in interest.

_William,_

_I'd love to play Quidditch with you- just a practice session. See if you are any good. Meet me tomorrow at six near the Quidditch pitch._

_~Kiara_.

_OhFuckOhFuckOhFuck... _Kiara had asked him whether he wanted to play with her! The mere thought of her on a broom, her raven strands flying in the breeze, and dark eyes twinkling sent him into a hormonal frenzy. He could just see her- her long, slender fingertips reaching out for the snitch as she leaned forward, her body almost horizontal...but wait - didn't she say she was more of a Beater? Oh well, too bad, because what he would give to see her in that position...

"Oi!"

William jumped and looked up to frown at Harry "What?"

"You could at least...I dunno, _thank_ me..?" Harry said sarcastically.

William laughed as he turned around "Dream on, Potter, you're just a messenger. Now bugger off." he walked out the portrait, feeling unnaturally happy as a grin tugged onto the corners of his mouth, staying there for some reason.

Harry watched him go, fists clenching tightly. He whipped around to find where Ginny had gone to grab her and snog her senselessly until she literally begged him for more.

Oh, she was _so_ going to pay..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda short, extremely late update- but I'm notorious for publishing fics and then forgetting about them, so forgive me :( I will be getting back to all of them, including this, and will update soon for the people who are reading my fics :)**

** I, personally, loved the title of this chapter ;D**

**Thankyou for the reviews!**

**~SS~**


End file.
